


Change Your Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Reality Bending Killjoys, Multi, Post-SING, Selectively Mute Kobra Kid, funpoison, selectively mute oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Killjoys causing mischief, and some OCs helping with the mess.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Causing Problems Makes Ya Famous

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Change Your Mind by The Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn may or may not be a Frank Iero simp. Or she looks up to him?

Grimm Heartwork tosses Neon Anarchy a can of spray paint.

“You know what to do, Anarchy,” Heartwork says. Anarchy nods. Heartwork paints a tarot card with broken hearts and skeletons all over it. On it is the quote “‘til death do us part.” Another killjoy, named Corpse Rose comes up to them.

“What are you losers up to?” She asks them laughing to herself. Quinn flips her off and continues her graffiti.

“Making Batt City prettier,” Quinn says. Juliet shrugs 

“Oh, okay” Juliet says confused.

“I’ve got a concert in a couple of hours, can you pick up my guitar for me?” Heartwork asks. Juliet blows a bubble with her gum and it pops in her face

“Yeah whatever.” Juliet says wiping the gum off of her face. Quinn shoots her a grin and turns to her bandmate.

“I heard a pretty new band is playing. I think it’s called LEATHERMOUTH,” Heartwork says. 

“We’ll go see them then,” Anarchy reasons. 

“Their lead is Frank Ier- I meant World Destroyer,” Anarchy says. 

“Oh. Well then I’ll probably like the band,” Heartwork replies. Anarchy rolls his eyes. Heartwork snickers. 

“Alright, lets go, loser,” Heartwork says playfully, dragging Anarchy behind her. 

-

The Used opens the concert, and while Heartwork is in the front, she bumps into someone with bright red hair. She helps them up, and gasps.

“Party,” She breathes. She envelops her old friend in a hug. 

“It’s good to see you,” She yells over the music. Party nods. 

-

Clean Cuts And Broken Hearts opens with a cover of “Moto Pop” by Frank Iero and the Future Violents, Heartwork 

Juliet is cheering on her sister when she remembers that her girlfriend, Aeros, told her that she would be at the concert. She walks around trying to find her when suddenly she trips and falls but is caught by a mysterious girl. The girl has black hair with bright pink strands in the front, she has olive green eyes that stare at Juliet with a deep, mysterious gaze, she has rosy cheeks with light brown freckles speckled across them and a chain around her neck, dangling over Juliet’s face. Juliet stares at her, amazed by her beauty.

“I’m so sorry, I’m trying to find my girlfriend” Juliet says in a panic quickly getting up. The girl giggles.

“It’s ok, what does she look like?” The girl asks helping Juliet 

“She has white hair, and uh dark blue eyes and she’s probably wearing sunglasses” Juliet says trying to avoid looking at her.

“She’s right over there!” The girl says 

“Thank you” Juliet says, still covering her bright red face. Juliet walks over to her girlfriend.

“Why didn’t you text me?” Aeros asks with an aggressive tone in her voice. Juliet looks at her confused.

“I called you, and texted you, and shouted your name!” Juliet says getting angry at her.

“Nevermind” Aeros tells her looking away from her. Juliet walks back to where she was before confused

“What happened over there?” The girl asks her

“I don’t know, she just accused me of stuff,” Juliet says frazzled. The girl gives her a hug.

“It’s ok, you can just hang out with me” She says to her still hugging her. The girls spend the rest of the concert together, a text comes through on Juliet’s phone.

“Oh my god! I completely forgot my sister was here!” Juliet says to her

“Well, We’re sorta friends now so can I meet her?” The girl asks nervously

“Totally, also I never asked you but what’s your name?” Juliet asks, grabbing her keys out of her pocket.

“Oh my name's Narcissa, but I prefer to go by Cissy” She says getting into Juliet’s car.

“Sweet! My name’s Juliet and my sister is named Quinn” Juliet says pulling out of the parking spot. On the drive home the girls talk about what happened with Aeros.

“Wait so you think she’s cheating on me?” Juliet laughs

“I seriously do! Like why would she act like that unless she’s hiding something!” Cissy says laughing. They eventually pull up to the house, they walk in laughing and talking in gibberish. 

“YOU DON’T BELIEVE ME! BUT I KNOW I’M RIGHT!” Cissy says shoving Juliet and laughing. Quinn looks at them confused.

“Who’s this?” Heartwork asks curiously.

“Oh! Hey Quinn this is Narcissa, Narcissa this is my sister Quinn” Juliet says pushing Cissy towards Quinn.

“Hi!” Cissy says awkwardly as she’s being shoved by Juliet. 

“Hi, Grimm Heartwork, she/her,” Heartwork says. 

“Cool! I go by she/they” She says giving Quinn the same stare she gave Juliet but only this time it seemed deeper. 

“I was thinking about using she/they pronouns, actually,” Quinn says quietly.

“Yeah it’s actually easier in my opinion to go by she/they,” She laughs knowing Quinn was trying to be unheard. Quinn looks up nervously.

“I saw  _ Party Poison _ at the concert. I think he was there for The Used,” Heartwork says. 

“WAIT REALLY?” Juliet says shocked.

“I MISSED HIM!” She says as she starts to cry.

“Yeah, they’re not dead. None of them are, which means they’re at the diner. We should pay them a visit,” Heartwork says. 

“You are so right! Can we bring Cissy PLEASE?” Juliet says, begging Quinn and giving her puppy dog eyes. Quinn sighs.

“I dunno, they could still be recovering. Party had a huge scar under his chin,” Quinn says.

“He probably snuck out, honestly,” Quinn says.

“MAN! Ok come on Cissa I’ll drop you off at-”

“No, it’s fine.” Quinn cuts Juliet off. 

“WAIT! Really?” She says with a surprised and happy look on her face. 

“Yeah, but you better be quiet, you jerk,” Quinn says.

“YAY! You get to meet our friends!” Juliet says excited 

“Quinn, are you gonna drive?” Cissy asks Quinn, still being held onto by Juliet.

“No,” Quinn replies simply.

“Hey! Juli you need to let go, you're driving!” Cissy tells Juliet trying to get her off of her. 

“Fine! But you owe me a piggyback ride!” Juliet grunts getting into the driver’s seat. 

“WHO’S CALLING SHOTGUN?” Juliet yells as she sees both of the girls getting into the back.

“Not me,” Quinn says simply.

“Alright Cissa get your butt up here right now!” Juliet says pulling Cissy to the front. Quinn rolls her eyes.

-

Quinn knocks on the door nervously, not sure what’s waiting for her.

“Go away,” A familiar voice yells.

“No, I don’t think I will, Fun Ghoul,” Heartwork shoots back. Quinn hears scrambling and all of a sudden the door is open. Juliet hops on Cissy’s back and Cissy runs in. Quinn sighs loudly.

“I’m so sorry about her,” Quinn says.

“It’s fine, at least you’re quiet,” Ghoul says. Quinn smirks. K.K. walks into the living room, clearly delirious from being so tired.

“Juli! Where are your manners?” Cissy says dropping her to the ground.

“Hi, I’m Narcissa, my pronouns are she/they” She says trying to be friendly.

“Hey guys!” Juliet says pushing Cissy to the side. 

_ “Hi,”  _ K.K. signs, mainly to Quinn.

_ “Hey,”  _ Quinn signs back. He smiles, probably because she has never spoken sign language. 

“I’m going on the roof, anyone can join me,” Quinn declares. She walks outside, climbs the ladder, and jumps at the sight of Party Poison watering his garden on the roof. Party turns.

“Oh, hey Quinn,” Party says. The two talk for hours, just happy to hang out again.


	2. I’ll Cross the Distance You Aim to Create

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn didn’t hear when the patrol arrived. She didn’t hear anything until the first shattering scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from “No Love” by Frank Iero and the Future Violents.

Quinn has their headphones up as loud as possible, so she didn’t hear when the patrol arrived. She only knew they were there when she heard the first scream. She shoots up, grabbing her keys and her gun. She runs outside, screaming an unintelligible battle cry. She finds Party in front of Ghoulie, and he’s writhing on the ground in pain. Kobra down. Then Jet. Then Narcissa. Then Juliet. Heartwork and Party look at eachother, determined not to let Korse get his hands on anyone. Party is shaking, and Quinn sees blood dripping down his arms. She holds her gun steady, moving in front of her friend and his “boyfriend”.

“Back down, Korse. Leave them alone,” Heartwork says, as steadily as her gun. Korse has the audacity to laugh in her face. 

“I’m serious,” Quinn spits. She sees Party nearly fall, and she grabs onto him, steadying him.

“Take me, if anything,” Quinn says. Party shakes his head.

“Both of us,” He finishes, as steadily as he can. 

“If you're gonna take my sister, take me too” Juliet says faintly. 

“No,” Quinn says firmly.

“Take us,” She says. A ray hits her hard, and her vision goes to white, as she sees Party fall with her.

-

“Move it, Juvie,” Spark says angrily. Quinn rolls her eyes to herself. When she reaches her dorm, she sees a new kid in her dorm. On closer inspection though…

“Party Poison, you smooth little guy,” She says, impressed. He grins.

“Good job, Party,” She remarks.

“Ready to cause mischief?” Party asks. Quinn grins. Not her old, fake grin. No. A cocky, I’m-gonna-burn-down-the-world grin. Party smiles. 

“I missed the sassy you,” He says. Quinn rolls their eyes.

“Whatever,” Quinn says. Quinn takes off her shirt.

“It’s too hot for these Better Living clothes,” Quinn says, thoroughly annoyed. Party giggles. She rummages through her backpack and pulls out an oversized band tee. 

“Finally, comfortable clothes,” She says, cuffing the jeans that are too big for her, just like all clothes.

The two killjoy girls walk through the underground, on the way to a bar.

“You smudged your lipstick already?” Narcissa says to Juliet wiping the smudge off of her lip. They walk into the bar wearing matching dresses and boots, Juliet’s being white and Narcissa’s being black. 

“HEY LOSERS WE’RE BACK!” Juliet yells walking towards Aeros and her new “friend” at the table.

“Ready to lose Juli?” Aeros says lunging at Juliet from across the table. 

“You wish!” Narcissa says pushing Aeros back to her side of the table. A man walks out with four plates of shots.

“Alright ladies, I want a clean fight, no hands or feet, or whatever you use to hurt each other” He tells them placing the plates down

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Here's what's gonna happen, I’m gonna time you four and whichever pair can chug down 30 shots EACH in 30 seconds wins and gets that five hundred thousand carbons over there.” He says looking out on the crowd.

“READY! 3! 2! 1!!!” He says starting the timer. The four girls start chugging down the drinks, Aeros’ partner ends up puking next to the table and is disqualified, Juliet finishes and lays down on the ground, Aeros and Narcissa stare at each other while drinking, Aeros ends up puking and Narcissa finishes.

“ALRIGHT TIMES UP!” He yells looking at the girls.

“Narcissa and Juliet win, per usual!” he says, handing the girls the prize. They laugh and stand up.

“Bye Aeros!” Cissy yells as they walk out of the bar. As soon as they get to the car Juliet pukes on the side of the car and Narcissa laughs at her while setting her bag in the seat in between them. 

“MAN! I got puke all over my dress, AND MY BOOTS!” Juliet says inspecting her clothes as she sits down in the car.

“I told you I should have worn the white outfit” Cissy remarks, smirking at Juliet.

“Yep, because you can hold your alcohol and I can't,” Juliet says, rolling her eyes at Cissy. They both laugh.

-

“Quinn, what are you doin’?” Party asks, very confused.

“Your hair, stupid,” Quinn replies, amusedly. Party stops squirming and sits as still as it is possible to do so, according to Quinn. To be fair, Quinn has ADHD, and can’t sit still to save her life. As Quinn finishes, Party goes and looks in the mirror. There’s assorted braids, all tied into an intricate knot at the top of his hair, with small trinkets in his hair.

“I like it. It screams ‘I’m not straight and I came here with a lesbian who can do hair’,” Party says. Heartwork giggles and punches Party in the arm. 

“I’m not even a lesbian, stupid,” She says. Party rolls his eyes. Quinn walks into their bathroom and ties their pigtails into buns. She walks back out and throws on the nearest band tee, as she wasn’t previously in a shirt. Party laughs.

“Do you own anything that is Frank Iero merch?” Party asks mockingly. Quinn rolls their eyes. 

“Yeah, do you own anything that isn’t your boyfriend’s clothes?” Quinn shoots back. Party’s face darkens.

“Oh no, Party, I’m so sorry,” She says, enveloping Party in a hug.

“You’ll see him soon, love,” Quinn says sweetly. Party sniffs.

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean to-“ Party starts, only to be cut off by Quinn.

“No. I shouldn’t have brought up your boyfriend you haven’t seen in DESTROYA knows how long.” Quinn sighs. Party hugs them back. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean to make me upset,” Party says. Quinn sighs.

-

The girl (Or who Party thinks is a girl) in their arms is alarmingly small. All he can do is hope she’s being fed. Quinn sighs heavily, clearly not very happy herself. Or theirself. 

“I’m ready to go,” Quinn says, probably trying to make things less awkward. Party nods.

“I guess we’re gonna make ourselves look like a lesbian couple?” Quinn says playfully. Party rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Party replies. She grins, grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom. About five minutes later, she emerges.

“You look exactly like Ghoul,” Party says, stunned.

“Aww, you think I’m hot,” She jokes, which earns a punch in the arm from Party. She snickers and puts on her Doc Martens.

-

At the party, Quinn squeezes Party’s hand nervously. 

“It’ll be fine, Quinn,” Party says. She sighs. They both put on a smile and go sit together.

“They may or may not think we’re a straight couple,” Party laughs. Quinn giggles.

“Probably, or they’re scared of lesbians,” Quinn jokes back. Quinn spots a familiar raven-hair friend in the crowd. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go get us some snacks,” Quinn says, smiling. She strides over to Fun Ghoul.

“Hey Ghoulie,” Quinn says, smiling. He grins.

“Hey, Juvie,” He replies, earning an eye-roll from Quinn.

“I think your boyfriend might like to see you,” Quinn says. Ghoul perks up.

“Pois’s here too?” He asks, excited. Quinn nods and points at Party Poison, who’s sitting at the table, fidgeting with something. He’s wearing a white cocktail dress, but looks uncomfortable. Exactly why Quinn doesn’t like dresses. 

“Hey, Quinn. Long time no see,” Jet says to them, placing his hand on their shoulder.

“Oh. Hey, Mom,” Quinn replies, smiling. 

“Is Kobra here?” Quinn asks, itching to see her best friend.

“Yeah, he’s over at that table and your sister and her wife are over there dancing” He says pointing to K.K and then to Juliet and Narcissa.

“Thanks,” Quinn says, walking toward them.

“Hello, Love,” Quinn says jokingly, embracing K.K. in a hug.

“Hey, Quinnie,” K.K. replies. Heartwork grins.

-

Ghoul makes his way anxiously to Party Poison, who shoots up. Within about a second, Party has jumped into Ghoul’s arms, crying.

“I missed you, Ghoulie,” Party sobs. Ghoul just picks him up wordlessly. Quinn glances at them, shooting Ghoul a thumbs up. 

“Did everyone make it?” Party asks nervously. 

“Yeah. Yeah, everyone made it,” Ghoul says. Party sighs, relieved. Ghoul notices a decrease in how much Party weighs, which worries him. Party places a gentle kiss on Ghoul’s cheek.

“Can you put me down, Love?” Party asks. Ghoul sets Pois down, who turns and points at Quinn.

“Look, she’s flirting with that girl,” Party says happily, knowing Quinn hasn’t pursued a relationship in years, since her previous girlfriend. Alexandrine.


	3. Alexandrite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn’s backstory, showing why she doesn’t date.

Quinn met Alexandrite in the city when she was thirteen. Alexandrite was a beautiful girl, who had eyes of, well, alexandrite. They were a beautiful teal that shone different colors when light hit them. However, Quinn was never a “normal” girl. She had long fangs, which caused her to need to drink blood. She was a lab created monster, used to torture killjoys. Her girlfriend, Alexandrite was revealed to be a killjoy of the name Moonlit Chrysoberyl. So when Quinn went into work that day and saw her beloved tied up in that chair, let’s just say she shattered.

“Welcome, Harper Willows,” The Director said, heartlessly.

“Lex,” Harper whimpered. 

“Oh, come now, dear. Your beloved is a terrorist. You must dispose of her immediately,” She said. Alexandrite bursted into tears, making Harper choke back a sob. 

“May I have a few last words with her, Ma’am?” Harper asked weakly. 

“Very well. Make it quick,” The Director said, a sudden coldness in her voice. 

“I love you, Alexandrite. I’ll burn down the entire world as revenge, you hear me?” Quinn said quietly. Lex nods. Alexandrite took a deep breath when she was sedated, and her blood was removed. Quinn had to leave the building as it happened, and ran back home as fast as possible, packing a bag to go track down her sister, Juliet. As soon as Quinn makes it a few miles into the desert, she breaks down, sobbing. When she woke up, she was being carried to safety by her older sister, Juliet Willows.


	4. Quinn, Resident Pagan Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Ghoulie are pagan, or zone-witches? K.K. is dragged to a forest to collect things, Quinn has a girlfriend, and Juli and Aeros are engaged.

“Kobra, will you go with me somewhere?” Quinn asks.

_ “Depends where,” _ K.K. signs.

_ “To hunt for herbs and stuff for Fun Ghoul and I. You know, being pagan and all?”  _ Quinn replies. K.K. nods.

_ “Okay,”  _ He sighs. Grimm Heartwork smiles. She picks up her canvas bag and grabs the keys to her motorcycle. 

“Bye Mom, bye Girlie,” Quinn says, bending down to boop her nose and waving at Mama Jet. K.K. grabs his keys and they walk outside, Quinn covering her eyes and taking off her jacket. 

-

When they arrive at the valley hours later, K.K. stretches out under a tree, watching Quinn look through the flowers and herbs. She grabs her basket and starts filling it with flowers, mushrooms, and other assorted witchy things. She comes and sits by him, excited by something.

“Wanna see my flowers and stuff?” Heartworks asks excitedly. K.K. nods.

“Sure, I’d love to see your witchy stuff,” K.K. replies. Quinn spends the next ten minutes explaining the plants and their uses. K.K. listens intently, genuinely interested in how she does this stuff. After a few hours and lunch, it starts to get dark.

“We’re gonna stay the night at my friend’s cottage,” Quinn says, giving K.K. a heads up.

“Okay, but I wanna stay here a while and take a night walk,” K.K. says, enjoying the forest.

-

Quinn and K.K. settle in Quinn’s friend, Raven’s house. Quinn stands up to go ask Raven a question, but K.K. pulls her back down.

“Don’t leave me,” K.K. says, being needy. Quinn rolls her eyes and plops back down.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Quinn asks. K.K. nods. She looks at the selection of movies.

“Tim Burton or Studio Ghibli?” Quinn asks, knowing he doesn’t like horror.

“Is there Spirited Away?” He asks. Quinn looks through the selection.

“There sure is,” Quinn says. K.K. claps. She puts it on, and goes to grab blankets. She walks back out, and K.K. and Raven are watching Spirited Away intently. Quinn rolls her eyes and hands out blankets, laying on Raven’s lap. Within about fifteen minutes, K.K. is out cold on the couch, and Quinn is asleep on Raven’s lap. 

-

  
  


Back at home. Party works on a surprise for Juliet and Aeros

“Can I please just see her suits at least?” Juliet whines, blindfolded and being held back on the couch by Cissy.

“NO! That’s gonna ruin the surprise darling!” Party says trying to finish the dress.

Juliet pouts.

“Why do we have to have two weddings anyways?” Juliet asks. Party turns around annoyed. 

“Because it’s funner when there's two celebretions, plus I think a cottagecore wedding and a Tim Burton wedding will be cute” Party says turning back around to finish sewing. Juliet sits with Cissy. Impatiently waiting for Party to be done with her dress. 

“Done!” Party says placing the needle down. He had made an exact replica of the wedding dress from The Corpse Bride. Juliet and Cissy’s jaws drop.

“THAT! IS-” Cissy is cut off by Juliet.

“BEAUTIFUL! Thank you so much Party!” Juliet says admiring the dress. Party gives her a hug, tears stream down their faces.

“WELL GO TRY IT ON GIRL!” He says wiping his eyes. Juliet takes the dress and tries it on. She walks out of her room in absolute awe.

“Juliet. You look absolutely STUNNING in that dress!” Narcissa says hugging Juliet.

“Your welcome!’ Party says with a sassy tone in his voice.

“Now you see why I want you to have TWO weddings, I mean I already made the dress for your cottagecore wedding” Party says attempting to hide the second dress from Juliet.

“LET ME SEE!” Juliet says reaching for the dress behind him.

“NO! This one is a surprise, now take off that dress before you rip it” He says hanging the dress up in his closet. Juliet changes out of the dress and gives it back to Party, he hangs up the dress in his closet next to the other one and they all go to watch The Corpse Bride together.

-

Party woke up, having nightmares again. Only this time, he woke up screaming and crying. 

“Party?” Ghoul asks. Party turns, scared. 

“I- I had a nightmare,” Party says. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Ghoul asks. Party nods.

Blood. It was  _ everywhere _ . Party looks around. He sees Kobra, Jet, and Ghoul littering the surrounding area. Party is nearly choking on his own blood. He pulls himself over to Ghoul, who is barely still hanging on. Party doesn’t know where to put his hands to stop the bleeding. Tears stream down his face. 

“I love you,” Ghoul says faintly. Party chokes. Ghoul slips away, and Party can’t do anything but scream and cry. He grabs Ghoul’s raygun, and shoots himself in the stomach.

“It doesn’t make sense. It was nearly a year ago,” Party says.

“It’s trauma. It’s not  _ going  _ to make sense when it manifests,” Ghoul says. Party buries himself in Ghoul’s shoulder. Ghoul rubs Party’s back soothingly in response.

“We should go back to sleep, honey,” Ghoul says. Party nods, making an agreeing muffled noise.

-

“Hey guys,” Quinn says. 

“Hmm?” Jet says.

“Everyone gather around! Juli has some news!” Party says, trying to make everyone get quiet. Narcissa looks at Juliet with a look of mixed emotions. She sighs quietly.

“Juli, Party, I’ll be right back. I have to grab something,” She whispers to them before walking to her car. Juliet gives Party a confused look, he gives her a shrug.

“Party I-” Juliet is cut off by Party.

“You’re fine! Just say it” He says shoving her. Juliet stands up straight. 

“Guys! I have news!” She says looking at everyone, unsure of what else to say. 

“Come on darling, spill it” Jet says attempting to hype up Juliet.

“I- uh I’m uh PREGNANT!” Juliet says nervously. Her eyes go wide as she looks at Party, he smacks his face into his palm. 

“She mixes up her words when she’s nervous. She’s engaged to Aeros” He says looking at her with a judgey face. She smiles at him and he gives her a hug. 

“Uh yeah me and Aeros are engaged!” she says attempting to redeem herself after completely embarrassing herself. Quinn facepalms.

“You’re an idiot, Ivy Juliet Willows. But I’m happy for you two,” Quinn says, annoyed with Juliet’s stupidity. K.K. claps, Jet gives Juli a hug, and Ghoul shoots Aeros a thumbs-up, to which she grins at him. Juliet hears a car drive away and goes to check outside, seeing that Cissy’s car is gone she walks back confused.

“I’m dating Ghoul’s sister, Raven,” Quinn blurts out, completely red.

“You’re  _ what _ ?” Ghoul asks incredulously. Quinn gets up and bolts out the door, running for her bike, but Ghoul grabs her before she can get away, which turns to (more or less) playful roughhousing. Until Ghoul hits her face too hard. Quinn lands a solid left hook to the side of Ghoul’s head, causing him to wince and curl into a ball. Quinn storms off, covering her nose. At this moment, Raven walks inside.

“Should I leave?” Raven asks.

“Follow up question, what in the hell was that all about?” Aeros asks Juliet nervously. Juliet sighs.

“You guys are fine, this happens a lot trust me.” Juliet sighs as she turns to face Party.

“Party, go take your boyfriend, I’ll take my sister” Juliet says to Party walking over to her sister. 

“Um, I’m Dead Record, she/her,” Raven says nervously. 

“Vinyl Rain, she/her. Nice to meet you” Aeros says calmly. 

“Jules was right, this isn’t the first time those idiots have done something like this,” Aeros says rolling her eyes. 

“Hey!” Quinn yells from the other room, earning a smack from Party. A small “Ow” is heard in response.

“Guess I gotta get used to this, since I’m marrying into this craziness,” Aeros says laughing. Juliet walks out of the other room, exhausted from putting up with all the craziness that happens. 

“THEY ARE EXHAUSTING CREATURES!” Juliet says, throwing herself onto the couch. Raven nods.

“Ghoul’s my brother, Quinn is my girlfriend. Trust me, I know,” Raven says. Juliet laughs and points at Aeros.

“Haha! You're my fiance! And Quinn’s sister-in-law! I feel bad for you” Juliet laughs, still pointing. Aeros rolls her eyes. Quinn walks out annoyedly, arms folded. 

“Sorry, Ghoulie,” Quinn says through gritted teeth.

“Ditto,” Ghoul replies. Quinn buries her head into Raven’s shoulder.

“Hey, Space Buns,” Raven says dotingly.

“Hi,” Quinn replies, with a begrudging tone. Soon a car is heard, pulling up near the Four’s diner. Party picks up The Girl nervously. Quinn walks outside, and the house is completely surrounded.


End file.
